Five names TJ and Everett considered for their baby
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: "I wonder what other names you considered?"


**Title: Five names TJ and Everett considered for their baby  
Author: Shenandoah Risu  
Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Flags:** none  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Characters:** Tamara Johansen, Everett Young  
**Word Count:** 580  
**Summary:**___ "I wonder what other names you considered?"_  
**Author's Notes:** Written for prompt set # 134 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things. This was a difficult prompt. I wasn't sure which baby I was supposed to write about. So I decided to do all three, with five batches of five names instead.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
Thanks for reading! Feedback = love.

**oOo**

**Five names TJ and Everett considered for their baby**

TJ was the only one who had seen her first daughter alive – and even so, it had been just a dream, given to her by Destiny in an attempt to ease her suffering. In her dream she'd named her Carmen, after her own grandmother.

Long after the funeral, after Destiny had also tapped Everett's dreams she realized they had never even discussed baby names together.

"It was your choice to make," Everett said. "Under the circumstances."

At his hesitation she looked at him. He shuffled his feet. "I wonder what other names you considered?"

"Maya. Claire. Sophie. And Adrienne."

"Those are all lovely," he nodded. "Relatives?

"My sisters, mother and other grandmother."

They smiled at each other.

**oOo**

Shortly after their arrival on Novus TJ was pregnant again – against all expectations, after the traumatic loss of her first child and the rough surgery done to save her life. It was different this time – no hiding the fact; Everett had cried for days when she had told him. She relished seeing him as the expectant father he hadn't been allowed to be the last time, and they spent entire nights thinking up baby names.

"All right," Everett pulled up a piece of birch bark to write down names with a piece of charcoal. "If it's a girl-"

"Kimberly, Agnetha, Esther, Louisa, Beatrice," TJ rattled off. "Your childhood neighborhood BFFs. You sure had a lot of girlfriends as a kid."

"Four sisters. They all had girlfriends. I was the youngest, so they dragged me along."

"Makes sense."

Everett scratched his head.

"How are we going to pick one of those?"

TJ kissed him on the shoulder. "We'll just look at her. I tell you, she will look like a Kimberly, or an Agnetha, or an Esther-"

"Or a Louisa or a Beatrice," he finished. "Got it."

"And if it's a boy –"

Everett checked his list. "Justin, Philip, Arthur, William, Steven."

TJ giggled. "Our grandparents. And my dad."

When the baby was born, TJ's father Steven won out.

**oOo**

Towards the end of her next pregnancy Everett had finished building a nice little cabin for them, with two small bedrooms and a kitchen in between. Steven was a mere two months old when TJ had become pregnant again, and oddly, Everett had known before she herself was sure.

"You just look different," he had told her. "You smell different. And you taste different." And they had wasted no time making love again right then and there.

Everett was rocking Steven in his arms while TJ wrote out the list.

"Jeremy, Oliver, Sebastian, Andrew, Patrick," she mumbled. "Favorite colleagues, to be remembered forever."

He sat down next to her, his chin on her shoulder. "And the girls?"

TJ flipped the birch paper over. "Sylvia, Aimee, Isabel, Autumn, Sara. Favorite book or movie characters."

"What if it's neither a girl nor a boy?" Everett nipped at her earlobe.

"We could come up with an interesting combination. Jerabel. Syldrew."

"And if it's alien?"

TJ gave him a sideways look.

"Well, considering who all I've been fooling around with, besides you, it could be a Blueberry."

"Mmhmm. Cobbler?"

"Perfect. Cobbler it is." She added the name to the list as Everett blew a raspberry on Steven's belly which made him giggle.

But when the little girl slipped into Everett's arms and he placed her on TJ's chest, they both knew right away that her name was Sara.

* * *

.

_**A comment or feedback would be lovely! Thanks for reading!**_

.


End file.
